


Déchaînement

by Galysh_Sky



Series: Collection of Deleted Scenes and Missing Moments [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Dragon Slayer!AU, Rampaging Malaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: Another missing moment, this one occurs directly after MMOTOS 2.





	Déchaînement

**ACS Year 15**

“CAPTAIN!”

Eizen carefully capped his ink, exchanged a look with the seraph lounging on his trunk and went to go meet his 1st mate. The eolian was pacing the deck, cloak bellowing dramatically and spitting like an angry cat.

“I hate him,” Zaveid snarled as soon as he laid eyes on Eizen, “I hate this plan, and I hate the bastard who volunteered me for it.”

“Now I know you’re lying,” the pirate captain replied promptly. “How did the kids do?” He leaned back against a handily placed wall. It provided some protection from the wind Zaveid was kicking up.

“They’re alive,” Zaveid grumbled, he stalked over, “Lailah took them to a ruin to deal with a bat colony-“

“Which ruin?”

“Does it matter?!”

Eizen arched an eyebrow and Zaveid subsided with a small huff, sending silver ash floating up into the air. “Emerald,” he said, “they woke up a fucking Hydra.”

“Ah…”

“The kid wanted to try and purify it, who does that?!”

Eizen coughed discreetly and was rewarded with an embarrassed look.

“That’s different!” Zaveid yelped, ducking his head a little, his ears were turning red.

“Oh? So, I’m special then?”

The blush spread like a wild fire eating through the dry brush. “Shut up, don’t ask questions you already know the answer to,” came a mutter.

“My bad, my bad,” Eizen said and lifted a hand placatingly. “I take it they escaped alright?”

“I dragged their sorry butts to Rayfalke before they wound up skewered on a pointy talon,” Zaveid answered, he rolled his eyes and came closer to fling himself against the wall, sliding to the ground a moment later. “Lailah’s correct, the kid’s got the _light_. It’s as if he got dunked in Maotelus’ lake as a babe and then left there.”

“…”

“…”

Eizen glanced sideways and down, his partner had buried his head in his arm, one hand restlessly digging through his hair. His domain swirled around him in little wisps of smoke, up in the sky clouds were gathering. The pirate captain straightened up and stepped away from the wall. “C’mon,” he said, “Let’s go hunting.”

“…Where?”

“There’s a paladin outpost off the coast that’s been getting a bit too big for its breeches.”

“Hmm.”

There was a swirl of wind and Eizen felt an arm wrap around his waist, a moment later they were airborne, the ground falling away as lightning flashed overhead. The arm wrapped around his waist was solid and he felt no fear even as the ground continued to heave dramatically under his feet, instead he twisted to wrap his own arms around Zaveid’s shoulders and admired the view. They landed in a field, barely grounded long enough for the nearby sheep to take notice and taking off again by the time they’d panicked. Jumping thus they soon came across a stone fort built dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. Zaveid landed with a jarring thud that sent the local birds fleeing up into the air with alarmed cries. Eizen stepped away, dusting off his coat and checking his bracelets. “How are we doing this?” He asked.

The image that flickered through his mind brought a smile to his face one that had sent great knights running in fear. “Okay, let’s go then.”

The fort lay in ruins, great stone blocks wrenched from the earth and carelessly tossed around like a child’s playthings. Distantly he was aware of the pitiful bleating’s of the paladins as they called desperately out to each other, but Zaveid was laughing and that sound was much more interesting. They had taken the building by storm, earth to destroy its foundations and sky to sweep its barricades empty of opposition. The gates had fallen all too easily, left swinging open as the paladins had charged out in a desperate foray, as if they thought that their halberds and spears stood a chance against the Eolian that danced above their heads. He’d let the horses go, they’d not chosen to be ridden by such arrogance, so he’d restrained his attacks somewhat. It made destroying the fort slightly more difficult, but he enjoyed the challenge. The paladins left inside, archers with their great long bow and a few foolish seraphic guards had retreated into the inner courtyard, no doubt attempting to flee by some secret route. Eizen felt the faintest stirring of pity when with a flick of his hand Zaveid had sent wind rushing after them, wind that carried in its embrace the stubborn embers of a furnace.

“Cap’.”

Eizen turned, hopping neatly down from what was once an elaborate statue as his first mate approached him dripping blood and dust. There was a broad grin on his face all sharp teeth and harsh amusement, he seemed unaware or uncaring of the hair strands that clung to his face. Eizen reached out and tucked a lock back behind his ear, frowning when his fingers encountered a clump of grass. He gently tugged it out and held it up for inspection, but his partner only shrugged, “one of the little brats kicked me into the greenhouse. You alright?”

“I’m good,” Eizen replied softly, he let the grass drift away before he looked about, “any escapees?”

“All but one of the Seraphim made it out, one of them stopped to help a human and got caught by the fire, moron.”

“Any of the paladins?”

Zaveid scoff was answer enough, he stretched, all sinuous muscle and teasing smile when he noticed Eizen's gaze dip to his navel. Eizen turned away, not complaining when an arm draped across his shoulders, it took him a moment but soon the earth rumbled, and the fort began to spread out as if the destruction had occurred years ago as opposed to within the last ten minutes. When he was finished, he turned back to his partner, Zaveid’s domain had calmed, the breeze that flickered about him now was much more sedate. The furrow that his brow had born upon his return had all but disappeared. “Better?” He asked, voice barely more than a whisper. Red eyes filled with the warmth of a noon-day sun flickered over to him, without a word Zaveid ducked his head and pressed a light kiss to his cheek when he pulled back he was smiling softly.

“I am now, yes. Thank you.”


End file.
